Bravery Badge
Bravery Badge is the seventh episode of ''Creeped Out'''s first season, and the seventh episode of the series overall. It was the first episode to be aired after the show took a one month-hiatus in December and early January. It first aired on 9 January 2018 on CBBC. Synopsis On a girl scout trip to remote woodland, Dent really wishes she could call a cab home. Plot Prologue The Curious sits in a woodland setting, examining a wooden figurine. The Narrator asks what you would do if you got something stuck in your head with no way to get it out. Episode Dent is on a camping trip with the Hedgehog Rangers. As a new recruit, she's paired up with super-enthusiastic Janie, who is surprised to meet a Ranger with no badges at all – not even a Bravery Badge. Dent tells Janie she doesn't want to be there in the first place. As the girls head into the woods, writing can be seen on the back of a signpost, reading 'turn back now'. At a campfire that evening, Patrol Leader Paxton tells the Rangers they are in the most remote part of Britain, and that there is an evil in the forest. Nobody who has ventured near the spot they are camping in has ever been heard of again. That night, a girl called Arlene goes to the toilet and doesn't return to the tent. The next day, the Rangers split into two groups to look for her. Dent, to her dismay, is in Janie's group, while the other group is led by Paxton. As the search goes on, Janie's group observe Paxton's group behaving strangely: they all clutch at their heads and shake around, then they begin singing a creepy tune in unison with vacant smiles on their faces. When the girls find Paxton, she also seems to have been affected. Dent, Janie and Jo run through the woods and stumble across an abandoned campsite. Janie realises it could have belonged to a group of Hedgehog Rangers who went missing in the woods 30 years ago. While Jo keeps watch, Dent and Janie investigate a tent and find the words 'whatever you do, don't let them in' scrawled on the wall. Meanwhile, Jo opens a tin marked 'specimen: do not open' and becomes infected. She tells the others she can hear a loud noise in her head, then begins singing the tune. Dent and Janie argue, and Janie admits she has become infected and needs Dent's help. Janie tries to fight the infection, but eventually begins singing too. The other Rangers appear and chase Dent to the minibus. She realises music seems to repel them, and as she plays loud rock music on her phone, purple organisms eject themselves from the girls' ears. The Rangers are cured of the infection. Dent and Janie make up, and Janie gives Dent her Bravery Badge. The girls hear singing and realise Arlene is approaching, along with the lost pack of Hedgehog Rangers from 30 years ago. The girls get their phones ready to blast the new arrivals with music. Epilogue The Curious inspects the purple moss that caused the infection and records the sound it makes on a tape, which he marks 'do not listen'. Cast * Dent (Isabella Pinto) * Janie (Bella Band) * Patrol Leader Paxton (Elizabeth Bower) * Arlene (Tillie Amartey) * Jo (Lola Ogunyemi) * The Curious (William Romain) * The Narrator (Aurora Aksnes) Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Part 2